


A Peaceful Life

by solomivan



Series: The War and Love [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind!Anna, Cousin Incest, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Elsanna - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon, Role Reversal, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: Amestris has recovered from the Ishval War, and two military officers have finally obtained an opportunity to have a peaceful life and marry each other.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: The War and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630315
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	A Peaceful Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and worlds owned by their creators, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> It's an Elsanna story where Anna and Elsa are cousins.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

Anna heard Kristoff get up from the chair, pick up his bag, and go to the door. When the door was closed, she dialed Elsa. _"I told him to rest, then to bring you their annual report before 10 PM. How is your progress?"_

Anna's cousin replied, _"I have already printed one report in Braille, as you asked me earlier, and started the next, ma'am– I mean, Anna. I want to talk to you about our wedding."_

_"In that case, could you come to me, so we can speak about it?"_

_"Yes. I'll bring you a finished copy of that report."_

Anna heard a knock on the door and familiar, quiet steps. She stopped reading with her fingers and stared at Elsa with her blind eyes.

"I think it's time, unless you’re having second thoughts. I remind you that we are sure about our more than familial relationship. We'll have no restrictions on it," confirmed Elsa. She put the report on the table with the other documents.

"Fortunately, that's true. I want to add that now we can finally have a long-awaited peaceful life. All the consequences of the war have been solved in the half a year since we won."

"Miss Armstrong always excelled both in combat and diplomacy. The cooperation from the other heads of state were also helpful," noted Elsa.

"The first question about the wedding: will anyone else be there except our military staff and our relatives?" Anna took a blank sheet and a recently-invented ballpoint pen. She wrote the first point of the list of things to prepare for the ceremony. Elsa was pleased to see how Anna still had neat handwriting despite the blindness. It was a habit obtained from constant paperwork. 

"I thought of inviting Olaf, and Izumi and her husband, if they are free."

"What about the press? I think they are unnecessary."

"Anna, I agree with you. It'll be better without their attention. Let move on to the next topic: our dresses. We should still look beautiful, even if you cannot see it."

"I suggest a light blue-white floor-length gown for you and red-green one for me. Those colour schemes are our favorites since childhood. 

"I'm sure we'll be stunning. I don't mind if you want a suit instead of the dress," commented Anna, adding the next point to the list.

"Actually, no. I'm tired of the suit that’s my uniform."

"Me too, Elsa. You and I love wearing civilian clothes sometimes."

"Did you choose a restaurant for the ceremony? Maybe the one that’s two streets away from the city center?" asked Elsa.

"Actually, I thought a nice place close to the HQ. It has a good cuisine and the room for all guests," answered Anna.

"I agree. We should choose an appropriate time and date, then book the tables in advance," said Elsa. "Remember my idea from one year ago to use my parents' rings?"

"Yes. I guess you've already tried them."

"None of them fit, so I decided to buy new rings. For you there'll be a silver shank and aquamarine in the prong that looks like a snowflake. I asked a goldsmith to create for me a similar silver ring without any gems, but with our intertwined initials, E and A, instead."

Anna concluded the list. "This idea sounds nice. I think we discussed everything about our future wedding. Or maybe you want to add something?"

"No. I'll start the preparation.”

*

Elsa began to prepare the draft of the wedding invitation to send to the typographer. She drew one snowflake in the top right corner and another in the bottom left, then add an ornament consisting of blue crossing lines circumscribing the following text: 

Kindly join us for the 

wedding

of

Elsa Hawkeye 

and 

Anna Mustang

the 25th of May 1802 

at three o'clock in the afternoon

in Wehter's Restaurant,

Wilhelmstraße 79, Amestris.

Reception immediately following.

The dress code is formal.

When all the invitations were printed, she visited her colleagues to hand them out. Elsa used mail for people located outside the HQ like Izumi, Olaf, and Olivier Armstrong.

*

Anna and Elsa came to the goldsmith, to make sure Elsa's ring would be fitted if necessary, and the creation of Anna's would be started.

The goldsmith returned with Elsa's order when he saw her. Elsa tried her purchase, and said, "It doesn't require additional changes. It's perfect and exactly as I wanted."

Elsa helped her cousin walk closer to the shop counter, then showed the picture of the planned jewellery. "Could you please make a ring for my future wife according to this description? If yes, is it possible for you to do it in a week?"

He answered, "Yes, I can create it. It'll take two, maybe three days. Could you wait a minute so I can bring the tape measure?"

"Yes, of course."

He returned with it. "Please put your right hand forward." He took the measure off Anna's fourth finger and put the result in his notepad. After that, the goldsmith asked for permission to keep the demonstrated image. Elsa granted it and told him to give her both rings when the second one was ready.

The next task was a dress fitting. Anna registered that her dress gave her a good tactile feeling. Her cousin's gown had a lighter fabric, also pleasant to the touch. Elsa noticed, "The colour combinations and everything else are right. Just as I've imagined. We are amazing.”

*

The day of the wedding came.

All the guests were in formal civilian garments: dresses and suits. Elsa noticed that some people weren't used to such clothes and wore them with a little clumsiness. There were four or five people at each table.

Elsa saw someone from the press standing near the walls. To calm herself and Anna, she took the hand of her future wife and whispered to her, "Conceal, Don't feel." The familiar line from their childhood had its effect. It reassured them that everything would be fine.

Anna heard how Olivier Armstrong stood from the table by the sound of her moving the chair. Even with permanently damaged eyes, Anna was able to register multiple camera flashes. After the clicks of camera shutters ended, Olivier started her speech.

"I have known both Elsa Hawkeye and Anna Mustang since they joined the army. They constantly demonstrated the highest level of skills. Their support during the Ishval War provided a great contribution to our victory."

Olivier stopped to catch her breath, sipped water, then continued.

"Relationships between members of military staff were never prohibited. There was an attempt to disallow it, resulting in more problems than before. I'm glad that Elsa and Anna admitted their mutual feelings, and now they have an opportunity for a peaceful life together." After Olivier ended her monologue, she declared Elsa and Anna wife and wife.

Elsa and Anna put their rings on their fingers. After that, they kissed. The guests congratulated the new spouses.

The dinner went quick, with several stories about their lives after and before the war. Taxis transported everyone to their homes. During the trip, Elsa suggested adopting a cute kitten. Anna agreed to it, saying it was a good decision.


End file.
